


Help them to help you

by QuietButLoud



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Fat Shaming, Heavy Angst, Human!Squip - Freeform, M/M, Manipulation, Michael is helping, Rape Culture, Small NSFW, The NSFW is crutial to the story sorry, The Squip - Freeform, Victim Blaming, jeremy heere - Freeform, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietButLoud/pseuds/QuietButLoud
Summary: Jeremy and Michael are bestfriends, always have, and always will be.And then a new student called The Squip comes in..--HUMAN!SQUIP--WARNING:Abusive relationship.





	1. So there's a new kid..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Michael are at lunch and hear a very interesting conversation..

It was a normal day, just like always. The same thing, the usual. Jeremy walks into the school, somebody (usually Rich) will come by and say some shit. He'll go to class, and meet Michael at lunch and fawn over Christine. Same old. 

And it was a normal day for the two, that was, until they heard about a new student. This wasn't big deal, but the  _student_ was. 

"What do you think he's gonna be like?," Michael asked, taking his headphones off to hear more of the conversation from Jenna, Brooke, and Chloe from the other table. 

Jeremy shrugged, he set his head onto his hand and sighed. "Probably like most people here, angry assholes." He glared at Rich sitting with the "popular" people. Then he looked back at Michael and smiled softly, "Not like you." 

Michael blushed, covering his face with his hand to hide it. "S-So um anyways. What's so important about him? Does he sell drugs? Do you think I could get some from him I got like, a few hundred dollars saved. We could smoke some in my basment an--" 

"Wait," Jeremy raised his hand up turning his head to the side to hear the conversation from the other students better.

".. I saw him in the halls, and like O-M-G! He shouldn't be in this school, it's a dump. He should be in like, a private school or some shit." 

Jeremy rolled his eyes, and was about to keep talking with Michael until.. "I heard he got expelled from his old school." 

A delinquent huh? 

Brooke nodded her head and pulled out her phone, "I was face-book stalking him and found his school. He was expelled but it doesn't say why. Oo, do you think he's in a gang? That would be  _so_ cool!." 

Everyone laughed it off and kept talking. Jeremy turned back to Michael, "So I guess he's an expelled student. Is that  _seriously_ the only reason? I mean I guess it's gonna cool, what do you think he got epelled for?" 

Michael chuckled, "Well whatever it is it must be stupid." 

Jeremy laughed lightly, "Yeah I guess." The bell rang and they both picked up their trays, throwing away the garbage and putting the red plastic tray ontop of the bin. 

Michael dropped his tray, making a loud sound in the cafeteria. People stopped and stared, snickering and laughing. Jeremy looked away, embarrassed. Michael flushed, picking his tray and putting it on top of the others and going on his way. 

"Dude your shoes are shit," Michael said when they left the cafeteria. Jeremy looked down, his does did suck. They were dirty, old, and the original white color was turning into a dark grey. 

"I can't afford knew ones. After my parent's divorce we're cut on money.." The divorce. It was something he didn't like to talk about. It happened a few months ago. No matter how many times his parents told him it wasn't his fault, he couldn't shake the feeling away that it was. 

Michael looked at him, not with pity, but with understanding and kindness. "Nah man, I get it. Hey, let's use the hundred dollars and get you some new kicks." 

Jeremy looked up, smiling, grateful, "Really?" 

"Yeah man, we can go after school. What do you say?" 

"Y-yeah of course dude! I'll pay you back though!" 

Michael nodded his head, putting his headphones back on top of his head where they belonged. "I know you will, its fine." 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read some of the other stories I have written!! 
> 
> Tell me if there are any spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Comments give me a reason to write.


	2. The Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy goes to the mall and accidently meets a very special boy who goes to his school.

People chatted and roamed around the mall, bringing liveliness and laughter. Some people huddled together in groups, and others walked alone or with one or two other companions.

 

Michael chatted and Jeremy listened, both ending up in front of the Payless store in the mall. They opened the door and was hit with the smell of new shoes and cold air.

 

Michael sighed, “I know I said we would shop together, but I _just_ found this guy who's selling Crystal Pepsi!,” he waved his hands around, an excited look on his face, and an eccentric voice to match it. “I’m sorry again, oh- here.” Michael reached into his hoodie’s pocket, pulling out a hundred dollars. Jeremy stared in shock as Michael extended his arm towards him.

 

Michael smiled at him, “Jeremy, you’re my bestfriend, and you always will be! Have it, of course, you’re gonna pay me back, right?”

 

Jeremy smiled, “Yeah, I will! Thanks man,” Jeremy didn't know what he was thinking when he grabbed Michael’s shoulder, pulling him closer, until he was hugging him.

Michael hugged back. He was warm, bringing heat to Jeremy’s body. Jeremy hugged his closer until Michael was almost engulfed in Jeremy’s hug. They pulled away, Michael smiled nervously, his cheeks burning with a red color. “We’ll meet again at the food court.” he turned around and pulled the glass door, walking through and leaving Jeremy.

 

His body was cold, the warm feeling inside him faded away along with Michael as he walked down the mall hallway. Jeremy sighed, he walked down the aisle, tightly clutching the money in his pocket. _I’ll be damned if something happens to this money_.

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes, walking up and down the aisle of the Men’s shoes. The shoes were terrible. “That's it, Jeremy sighed, “I’m not going to buy shoes ever again. I should just give Michael”s money back and--”

 

Jeremy was cut off by a loud slam of a door, “Chill the fuck out, man. I already paid you for this one, I’m not paying for some shit I got almost a year ago. Damn.” The voice was calming, soothing, commanding. Even though the curse words Jeremy found himself drawn to the voice, it was some how comforting. Like if they spoke in a soft voice Jeremy would melt into a puddle.

 

Slowly, the teenage boy peeked behind the shelves of shoes. A boy, around his age, was tapping away on his phone. Soft, thick curly hair, poofed to the fullest. It was as dark as a crow’s wings, and the tips which were a faded dark blue blended in so nicely it seemed like it wasn't even there, you would have to look closely to even notice them.

 

He wore a long thick jacket, blue sequin covered the heims of the expensive coat, it glimmered in the light and shone throughout the store, the glitter on the coat seemed so natural that if it wasn't there, it would make the whole outfit seem out of place.

 

Denim blue jeans and shoes that were too expensive for a store like this.

 

Jeremy pushed his back against the boxes of shoes on the shelve, his cheeks burned so much he feared that if he touched them he would burn himself. His chest heaved up and down, all his air leaving his body. He had never seen this kid before? Was it possible he was The Squip everyone was talking about so lively and flirtatious about?

 

Jeremy shook his head, impossible, what was a guy like _him_ doing in a payless store? Jeremy peeked over the shelf again, his eyes on his face, watching intensely, making sure to remember all his features.

 

Smooth skin, nice eyebrows, a great nose, and damn perfect lips. And his eyes, they shined and were a lovely color of-- Jeremy gasped as The Squip’s head snapped up, Jeremy and The Squip made eye contact, the atmosphere so awkward and thick that you could cut it with scissors.

 

After a long uncomfortable 5 seconds, Jeremy finally found his grip and snapped out of the moment. Moving his head and hiding behind the shelf. He shoved his hands into his pockets, his face was redder than before. God, what if he looked like a tomato?

 

Jeremy turned the corner, keeping his head and eyes down. But as soon as he saw feet in front of him he quickly snapped his head up and backed away.

 

The Squip stood before him, smirking, his face was even better up close. He leaned his body against the shoes drilled against the wall. “So I saw you checking me out? Like what you see?”

 

Jeremy laughed nervously, “I.. I’m sorry I think you have the wrong person. I didn't.. I-I wasn't--”

 

The Squip threw his hand in the air, shutting Jeremy up instantly, “I know it was you. Did you come here for the shoes, or to check out strangers?” he said jokingly. Jeremy couldn't help but laugh.

 

“No I.. I usually don't do that..”

 

“Usually?”

 

“No, no I mean--”

 

The Squip laughed lightly, Jeremy’s heart melted. His laughter filled his ears, it was like music. Like a violin, a harp? Perhaps a piano. “I get what you mean don't worry. So, you here to buy these shitty shoes or to buy some pills?”

 

Pills?!

 

“Pill!,” Jeremy squeaked. _Oh my god The Squip does drugs oh my god oh my god oh my go--_

 

“You take things too seriously, Jeremy. I’m _joking_. I’m not buying drugs.” Jeremy Heere calm instantly, usually Jeremy would still be cautious but there was something about him that made him lose his guard.

 

Jeremy sighed, “Thank god,” _crap, now he sounded like a prune_ , “I- I mean, it's not like I don't do drugs. I actually do them with my best friend Michael.”

 

The Squip hummed, staring intensely in Jeremy’s eyes. Now that Jeremy was up close, he could see The Squip’s eyes clearly.

 

They were very, very, _very_ blue. Jeremy could get lost in them, and he did. It felt like he was falling, falling, falling. And when Jeremy hit the ground, it was soft. The ground was soft and Jeremy could lay in it forever. Forever and ever..

 

_Snap!_  Jeremy snapped out of his mind, The Squip looked annoyed. _Oh no I fucked up he’s gonna beat me up in a Payless and I’ll have to have to explain to Michael why I have a black eye and why all of this money is gone._

 

“Take your hands out of your pockets.” The Squip commanded. His voice was so stern Jeremy flinched by the sudden rudeness. But, Jeremy being the pushover that he is, he did as he was told, but honestly Jeremy didn't even notice himself shoving his hands down his pocket jeans. It was just something he did so often when he was nervous he forget it.

 

The Squip circled around Jeremy, he felt as though he was fresh meat and The Squip was a hawk, looking for it's next, meal. It's next victim.

 

He pressed two fingers against Jeremy’s spine. Instantly, he stood up straight. “Arch your back, puff out your chest. Add some swagger to your gator, or you’ll look like a masturbator, fix your posture then the rest.”

 

“But I am a masturbator,” Jeremy replied.

 

The Squip scowled. “We’ll fix that. Jeremy, with me help you, you’ll become cool.” He continued to watch Jeremy, as he fidgeted and breathed uncomfortably. “All your nerdiness is ugly.”

 

“Nerd?!,” did The Squip think Jeremy was ugly? “I-I thought it was more geek but--”

 

“All your stammering is a chore,” he scoffed.

What was happening? First The Squip was super friendly but now he’s being a dick?? “What--”

 

“You move around too much. Ugh, this is going to be hard work.” The Squip leaned back on the shelves.

 

“Okay what are you talking about?,” Jeremy asked straightforward. Why was the coolest guy in school acting like a giant dick?

 

The Squip rolled his eyes, “I'm trying to help you be cool, Jeremy. I can see potential in you but with that..,” he gestured to all of Jeremy, “we’re never going to reach our goal.”

 

“Goal?!,” Jeremy sputtered. The Squip walked towards Jeremy, the shorter boy took a few steps back, afraid of what The Squip was going to do.

 

Instead of a punch to the face like he was used to he felt a hand lay on his shoulder. “Jeremy, listen to me. If you follow my rules and do as I say, you _will_ be more chill. You are going to become the most popular student, along with me, of course. Everything King needs a Queen. Or in this case, King.”

 

He wanted Jeremy to become popular?

 

The Squip wanted to be with Jeremy?

 

A _popular_ kid wanted to be with _Jeremy_ . And make him _cool_.

 

Plus The Squip was really handsome. Very, _very_ handsome. Jeremy couldn't think around him. Which is why he followed him mindlessly around the mall.

 

Their footsteps clicked on the marble floor of the mall as they walked. The Squip stopped them. He grabbed Jeremy’s chin and forced him to look around the mall. “See all these people? They’re pretty, stylish, and popular. Everything you are not,” He was pulled by The Squip to a store, “Which is why we are starting off with clothing for your new.. Identity.”

 

He pushed Jeremy inside a random store and pointed to the clothing, “Pick a shirt.” He demanded.

 

Jeremy nodded and walked over to the clothes, picking up a random shirt of the stacked clothing.

 

The Squip stared at him for a long time before saying “That’s a girl’s shirt.”

 

“Jerry?” Jeremy and The Squip spun around and saw Chloe and Brooke at the entrance of the store. “You shop here?”

 

“Oh yeah, all the time--”

 

“Never,” The Squip interrupted.

 

Jeremy laughed nervously, “Never, is what I meant to say.”

 

Chloe finally noticed standing off to the side. She smiled flirtatiously at The Squip while she fixed her posture. Jeremy couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.  

 

The Squip winked at Brooke, and when she turned to giggle with Chloe, he rolled his eyes.

 

“So what’s up with the girl shirt?” Chloe asked, in a snobby tone after finishing their girl session with Brook.

 

“O-Oh.. I.. Uh..” Jeremy fumbled with his words and couldn't think of what to say. His vision became hazy and his mind became blank.

 

“ _Repeat what I say_ ,” The Squip whispered, “ _I saw it through the window.._ ”

 

“I saw it through the window,” Jeremy said, repeating what the Squip had said.

 

“ _The girl I was dating used to have this shirt, and it reminded me of her.._ ”

 

“The girl I was dating used to have this shirt, and it reminded me of her..”

 

_“It's still painful..”_

 

“It’s still painful..” Jeremy said, but with more feeling.

 Chloe scoffed, “and who was this ‘mystery girl?’” Putting air quotes in the air.

 

“Uh,” Jeremy stammered, “You’ve probably never heard of her..” Quickly, he glanced at The Squip, asking him what to say. He just stared at Jeremy. “But.. Her name is Madeline.”

 

“What?!” Chloe screeched. The Squip didn’t intervene so Jeremy took this as a good sign.

 

“She’s French, by the way.” Jeremy added.

 

Chloe scoffed, putting her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes, “She is _not French_ she just says she is for _attention_.”

 

Brooke eyed Jeremy suspiciously, “Madeline broke up with you?”

 

Jeremy shrugged, “Ye--”

 

The Squip raised his brow, “No.”

 

“I-I mean, no. _I_ broke up with _her_ ! Cause she was _cheating_ on me!!” Jeremy covered his eyes with his palms and sniffled a few times to seal the deal.

 

The Squip rolled his eyes and patted Jeremy on the back, and sarcastically said, “Hey Hamlet, _be more chill_.”

  


After the “touching” scene and Chloe ranting about how Madeline was a huge bitch, and a whore for cheating. They all walked out of the store after Jeremy hung back the shkrt, much to The Squip's dismay

 

“So Squip, Jeremy, we’re gonna go get some frozen yogurt, wanna come?” Brooke asked in her usual sweet voice, it reminded Jeremy of Tweety.

 

Jeremy shook his head, “I-I’d love to, but I’m supposed to see my friend Michael.”

 

“Oh..” Brooke said, disappointed.

 

The Squip put his finger in the air and laid his hand on Jeremy’s back, “Ladies, if you would excuse us for a second..”

 

He guided Jeremy away from the girls and turned to him, both of his hands on Jeremy’s shoulders, keeping him in place and in a lock to keep him from running away. “Jeremy, if you want to be chill, you have to sacrifice a few things. And Michael is one of them,” he spun Jeremy around to see the girls, who laughed with each other, and blushed when they saw the two boys watching, “those are two _popular_ girls. And they want _you_ to go to get frozen yogurt with them. The stunt you did back at the store was alright but you wouldn't even be here right now if it wasn't for me. Now, what do you say? Michael? Or frozen yogurt?”

 

Jeremy stared at the floor for a while, he loved Michael. He was his best friend. He gave him money, which he still had in his pocket. He needed Michael in his life, but now he had The Squip. But Michael, they were supposed to go home and play video games after the mall..

 

Jeremy looked up from the floor and sighed, “I want Moutain Dew flavoured yogurt.”

  
The Squip smirked, and walked Jeremy to the girls, his arm over Jeremy’s shoulder, pulling him close, and tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read some of the other stories I have written which I worked hard on!! 
> 
> Please tlel me if theres any spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Comments give me a reason to write.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and The Squip hang with the cool kids at lunch

The Squip was surrounded by people as soon as he walked into the doors. Jeremy(who was close behind) had his foot stepped on twice and was being elbowed by kids on a much higher cool status than him. The Squip smiled and grabbed Jeremy’s arm. Winking at a few females and giving a fist bump to a boy from football.

Jeremy followed The Squip silently, trying to swagger his best, ending up at his locker, with The Squip cooley leading on them. “How do you know where my locker is? I mean, you're pretty new I figured you didn't even know your own.”

The Squip rolled his eyes through his sunglasses (which he wore indoors. Tacky), “Jeremy, I know everything. I know people. I have connections. And if I have all those things, I will surely know your locker.” Jeremy nodded his head as he talked, tilting the lock to keep his combination a secret. The Squip didn’t seem to notice this, as he was bombarded with fangirls.

 

He pulled on the lock, popping it open and opening his locker. “I just.. it’s kind of weird.” The Squip raised a brow at him, Jeremy’s heart sped, DO SOMETHING YOU IDIOT. WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING AROUND? SAY SOMETHING. “..I-I mean,” Jeremy stuttered, “It’s kind of weird you know my locker, bu-but also cool that you know people. What? Do you have a teacher too?” He joked.

“I do, actually,” The Squip nodded his head and turned his head to the faces of his fans once again.

\----

The cafeteria would be a place of anxiety for Jeremy. So many people. Long lines. Telling the lunch lady's what you want to eat. Eating in front of strangers. It was a disaster for Jeremy Heere, but with Michael to sit down with and talk to made lunch bearable.

But now Jeremy didn't see Michael at lunch, did he leave? Is he sick? Maybe he was there, sitting and waiting for Jeremy like he always did and Jeremy was too busy being followed by straight girls and gay boys asking how it is to be hanging with the coolest boy in school.

He sat with the popular kids. Chloe Valentine - the hottest girl in school. Brooke - the second hottest. Jake Dillinger- the popular jock. Rich Goranski - the bully. And Jenna Rolan - the gossip girl.

“So, Squip,” Chloe started, staring right at The Squip. “I was wondering.. the rest of us are going out to the movies later today. Would you like to join us?” She leaned her chest forward. Jeremy blushed as the sight and the boys smiled slightly. The girls rolled their eyes at the usual seducing Chloe did, this, being very tame. And the Squip? He didn't even acknowledge it.

The Squip smiled, “Sure. Jeremy and I would  _love_ to go to the movies.” He slithered his arm up Jeremy’s back and wrapped it around his shoulder. The teen boy blushed, they had been doing this often. Holding hands, wrapping their arms around each other(well The Squip doing that), and The Squip giving him small pecks.

This, of course, made Jeremy very flustered. So Jeremy squirmed in his seat and The Squip held him steady in place with a grip on his shoulder. The Squip turned his head slightly to Jeremy, “Right?”

Jeremy nodded. “R-Right.”

Chloe glared at right at Jeremy. Like it was his fault The Squip didn't like her. _Maybe he would like you if you didn't go around sleeping with everyboy you see.._ , Jeremy thought.

Brook clapped her hands and smiled, “Exelect! We’ll see you guys at the movie theater in the mall.” And with that the bell rang, students grabbed their trays and threw away their unfinished garbage.

Jake, throwing away a half-eaten apple. Rich, throwing away a snicker bar with he found in his backpack. Chloe and Brooke, throwing away nothing but fresh air. And Jenna Rolan, throwing away a full plate of food, only haven eaten the school’s pizza.

The two boys stood up from the table and walked out into the hallway.

“So, Jeremy, while you were zoning out like you were monologuing, they told me what time. 10 PM, don’t be late.”

Jeremy’s voice was quiet and timid, “I-I might be a little late. Eight is my curfew.”

The Squip scoffed, his arm still around Jeremy’s shoulder as they walked to class, “You have a crew fuw? This is why you need my help with my help, you’ll finally become one of the popular kids.”

He was right. Jeremy needed the Squip. To become popular. To become cool. Or as The Squip said it - chill.

And he was going to be with The Squip's help.

And so the bell rang, Jeremy walked into his math class and The Squip into science.


	4. The movies isn't the best place to take a nap

The mall was always a loud place, but it was always muffled in Jeremy’s ears when Michael and him talked and walked together - usually going to GameStop or HotTopic to get a new Pacman shirt. But now Jeremy stood alone, next to the entrance of the movie theater waiting for his new buddies. He felt lonely. Vulnerable. Especially this late at night, he had snuck out of his house after his dad snoozed out watching T.V.

 

To get his mind off of how uncomfortable he was, he looked around the mall. People walked around minding their own business. The mall was a place Michael and him hung out a lot. Remembering Michael, Jeremy pulled out his phone and typed his password in, wondering if he had gotten a text from Michael at all today.

 

“Who’re you texting?,” a familiar voice said. Jeremy connected it instantly.

 

Quickly, Jeremy turned off his phone, “Oh, nobody Squip,” he moved to put it back in his pocket, “don't worry about it.”

 

The Squip narrowed his eyes, “Jeremy, if I’m going to help you, I need to know who you’re texting at all times. Now, tell me who you were texting.”

 

Jeremy’s heart leaps when he hears his new friend’s voice. _Thank goodness. He would've killed me if he found out I was texting Michael_. “Jeremy, Squip, Hi! Glad you guys came,” Brooke said. She is wearing a different outfit from what she wore to school, meanwhile Jeremy is still wearing the same Eminem shirt. The Squip had made him buy when they first met.

 

Actually, they all wore something different than from school today. Jeremy internally groaned, _great now I look like I can't afford clothes_.

 

Chloe spoke up next, “Yeah, we’re so glad you could come. Especially _you_ , Squip..” She smiles flirtatiously at him. As per usual, he ignores and starts talking to the others. _Why can't she just take a hint, he’s not interested_.

 

Walking into the theaters, they all pay and pick a movie. A science-fiction.

 

The movie is alright, though the post does have some holes. Jeremy was sitting next to The Squip, in the very back, packed in the corner. Turns out the movie was popular and they turned up a bit late. Chloe and Brooke sat in front of them, obviously, Chloe was _not_ excited to _not_ sit next to The Squip.

 

The Squip didn't mind though, as his arm was around Jeremy’s shoulder. This was differently this time, Jeremy wasn't uncomfortable this time, he actually leaned into The Squip, his head resting on his shoulder. Jeremy felt this eyes droop, _he’s so warm_.

 

\--

 

Being shook awake isn't the best feeling, especially when there’s a bright light in your face and someone yelling in your ear.

 

Jeremy shut his eyes tightly and covered his eyes with his back hand. He sat up and felt an arm leave his shoulder. He moved his hand away as soon as he sat up right.

 

The crew and a worker stood front of him. Laughing and giggling, except for the theater employee, who looked like they wanted to go home.

 

“You’re a heavy sleeper, Jeremy,” Brooke said.

 

“Yeah no shit,” Rich replied, rolling his eyes.

Jeremy’s cheeks grew red, he was so embarrassed. _They think i’m a weirdo now. I'm going to go back to being a loser and The Squip is going to dump me and--_

 

Wait.

 

The Squip!

 

Jeremy wooshed his head and stared at The Squip, expecting a cold, nasty glare. But instead it was the opposite. The Squip stared at Jeremy lovingly and longingly. Almost in an “in love” kind of way.

 

The Squip leaned towards Jeremy and kissed his forehead. He moved his hand towards Jeremy’s, which sat in his lap. The crew eww-ed and aww-ed.

 

The Squip rolled his eyes and faced the guys, “oh fuck off, it’s called being in a relationship, dickheads.”

 

Jeremy smiled. So they were in a relationship. They were _dating_ . And The Squip _kissed his forehead_ in front of their _friends_.

 

And he didn't feel weird about it.

 

\--

 

They all left the movie theater with chatter, a few other people lingered around, though it was almost empty as it was almost closing time.

 

They walked towards the parking lot and stuffed into Chloe’s car. They all laughed and even took a few selfies. Jeremy always in the center. Jeremy felt like he belonged. He actually had more than one friend.

 

He felt happy.

 

As they took a turn to Jake’s neighborhood, Jeremy recognised the area. Wait -- was this his neighborhood?

 

Jake opened the door and stepped outside, Jeremy followed suite and so did The Squip. They all laughed at the fact that Jeremy and Jake liked in the same place and didn't even realize it.

 

Jeremy and Jake parted ways, The Squip insisted on walking Jeremy home for his own safety.

 

Jeremy helt his heart pound when he saw the kitchen light on, he was sure he had turned off all the lights and the T.V. before he left. He could see his dad’s silhouette in the window, pacing the floor.

 

Jeremy turned back to The Squip when he spoke. “Jeremy, I had a great time. You’re a cute sleeper, love to see you sleep in my bed after we had some fun..” The Squip grabbed Jeremy’s hips and brought him close.

 

Jeremy blushed and laughed lightly, “yeah? W-well that shirt of yours is pretty sexy on you but I’m certain the view underneath would be way be way sexier.”

 

The Squip smirked, “nice Jeremy. You’re learning fast. But really,” he moved his hand to Jeremy’s head, his fingers running through his hair, is felt.. really nice. “Jeremy I had a nice time tonight. We should do it again sometime.” He leaned into Jeremy, keeping his head is place by tightly holding Jeremy’s head.

 

 _Oh gosh i’m going to kiss him. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my go_ \--

 

“Jeremy?”

 

_Oh my god._

 

Jeremy pushed The Squip away from his with strength he didn't know he had. “Dad?” Jeremy looked up timidly at the front porch. His dad stood next to the front door, bright lights emitting from behind him. And unfortunately, he stood there, with no pants on. “ _Dad_ ,” Jeremy hissed. Oh my god this is so embarrassing. He turned to The Squip, he looked annoyed, glaring at both Jeremy and his dad.

 

“That’s your dad?”

 

“Wha- what? No! I-I mean yes, he is, but like, c-can you not tell anyone or--” Jeremy stuttered.

 

“Yeah I won't. I don't want anyone to know I’m dating a loser with a loser dad.” The Squip shook his head, “I’ll see you later, Jeremy.”

 

Jeremy looked at his dad, who looked confused. He sped walked to the front door, throwing his dad inside and slamming the door. Jeremy spun around so fast he could've gotten a stomach ache. “Dad, what the hell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about redoing this story, with a bit change of the plot and diolouge. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> -
> 
> Comments give me motivation!!


	5. Single dad tries his best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and his dad have a fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you find the foreshadowing? :)

Mr. Heere stared at his son in disbelief. Jeremy’s eyes were filled with such anger and hatred Mr. Heere almost feared his son. But he needed to put his foot down, he was supposed to be in control. He was the parent.  _ He  _ was the adult. 

“You do not talk to me that way,” Mr. Heere said sternly. 

Jeremy merely scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Talk to you how? I’m just telling you that it was fucking  _ embarassing _ what you did. You just came out of the house in your  _ underwear _ .”

Mr. Heere shook his head, “that is not important. What I want to know is why were you out this late at night? Who is that boy? Don't you know you have school in the morning?” 

Jeremy rolled his eyes, “oh my god, dad. Don't be such a  _ dick _ .” 

Mr. Heere stomped his foot and slammed his backhand against Jeremy’s cheek, “I am your father and you will  _ respect  _ me.” 

Jeremy felt his eyes water, his cheek stung and his body was shaking. He was never hit by his father. Jeremy timidly looked up at his dad, he was steaming. His face filled with anger and eyes with disappointment. “you're just like mom,” Jeremy mumbled and ran to his bedroom. 

Mr. Heere stood in shock, his son was right. He was just like his wife. He never hit his son before. He never lost his temper at his son. He hit him, and for what? Because he snuck out? Because he cursed? Because he talked back? For the love of god, he was a  _ teenager _ . Even  _ he  _ did this to his parents. He wasn't disappointed in Jeremy, he was disappointed in himself. 

He shook his head and slowly walked up the stairs. Each step was heavy and hard. He wanted to say sorry. He wanted to hug him and tell his son how much he loved him and how much he regretted slapping him. 

But, it was going to be tough. What if Jeremy didn't trust him anymore? He couldn't blame him, his wife did the same thing. Hit him, say sorry, and repeat. 

Consumed by his thoughts, Mr. Heere didn't even notice he was in front of his son’s bedroom until he knocked. 

It took a minute, but Jeremy opened up. Mr. Heere’s heart broke when he saw his son, he was crying. It reminded him of when his son was in elementary and Mrs. Heere got rid of some of her stress through physical relief, but not the good kind with her husband. 

Mr. Heere hug his son, and he weeped. He actually weeped, “I’m so sorry. Son, Jeremiah, i’m so sorry. I am so,  _ so _ sorry. You don't know how much I regret it, but know that I  _ do _ . I  _ regret it so much _ .” 

Jeremy hugged his dad back, it seemed like he was the one confronting instead of being confronted. “It's okay dad, it's okay.” 

Mr. Heere pulled back and looked at his son. Yes, actually looked  _ up _ . Jeremy was much taller than his father. “I am so sorry.” 

Jeremy smiled, “it's fine. You didn't mean it. You aren't mom. You’ll never be mom. I’m sorry I said you were like hee. I’m sorry I snuck out and i’m sorry I cursed. I’ll ask every time from now on if I wanna go somewhere.”

“Nah,” Mr. Heere ruffled his son’s hair, “just send me a text if you went somewhere and make sure to tell me how long you're staying out. Oh, and  _ no drugs _ .”

Jeremy nodded, his mind went to the time when he smoked weed with Michael just last week. In their own basement. “No drugs,” Jeremy lied. 

Mr. Heere exhaled through his nose. He nodded, “okay. And whenever you feel like it, you can tell me anything. I am a very  _ open-minded  _ person. If you uh, know what i’m saying.” He winked and Jeremy flushed. 

“Oh my god dad, he’s just a friend!!” 

“Didn't look that way to me.” 

“Well you saw wrong!”

“Son--” 

“Get out of my room!!” Jeremy pushed his dad away from him and slammed the door. 

Mr. Heere chuckled. He knew his son was into males and females when he was in elementary. He always thought that he was dating that Michael boy, he even wore a rainbow iron patch on his hoodie. 

He just hoped his son would feel safe enough to exit the closet one day. One day..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to focus of his relationship with his dad, as he is going to be a big character later on. 
> 
> So they aren't really close, and they don't talk too much as you can tell since he didn't even tell his dad he was going to the movies. 
> 
> But like you can tell they care about each other. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Sorry if you were expecting something more and sorry for the long wait. I am motivated by comments so keep them coming!!


	6. One-Sided bathroom conversation

Jeremy woke up to hundreds of texts from worried Michael. 

 

_ Player 1 : hey you ditched me in the hallway for the squip??  _

 

_ Player 1 : you're sitting with the squip and his friends now? I mean thats cool and stuff but it wouldve been nice if you asked me to come over or at least sent a text beforehand _

 

_ Player 1 : Hey, Jere, are you ignoring me? Cause you havent replied to any of my texts, or even opened them. Do you want to talk about something? Did I make you upset?  _

 

Player 2 : Hey, yeah i’m sorry i left in the hallwau i thought the squip would be upset if i didnt follow him. 

 

Player 2 : also im sorry about not sitting with you at lunch the squip really wanted me to hand eith him and he wpuldnt let me go on my phone

 

_ Player 1 : oh, thats okay _

 

_ Player 1 : do you wanna hang rn? My parents are out and i just bought a new batch _

 

Player 2 : I would but im at the movies with the squip. He’l get mad if i leave now. Sorry

 

Player 2 : hes coming right now i need to go bye man sorry

 

Jeremy hated himself, he really let his friend dangling. Jeremy decided to send a quick text before he changed for school. 

 

Player two:  _ Hey man, I’m sorry I didn't respond last night. The Squip walked me home and I didn't have time to talk after fighting with my dad. I’ll definitely see you later today tho. See you later!!  _

 

“See you later”? God, Jeremy was an idiot. “Sorry I didn't respond last night,” Jeremy said in a mocking tone out loud.  _ 10:34 _ .

 

Shit.

 

\---

 

Jeremy entered the school entrance and noticed a lot of people surrounding the corner of the hallway, mostly females, not to be rude though. 

 

The brown haired boy spotted his best friend at his locker, just like always. Michael was probably wondering where he was this morning.. ugh, the teenage boy wished he had remembered to set his timer before falling asleep last night. He walked on over to Michael, halfway to his destination he was pulled into the teenage females and crushed into the center with The Squip, “i’ve been looking all over for you, you’re late.” 

 

Jeremy sighed, “I know, I had a fight with my dad and- and.. anyways it's settled now. He’s okay with it, I think.” 

 

The Squip smiled slightly, “ That's great Jeremiah, but we don't need your father's approval. I didn't have my mom's and i’m perfectly fine.” Jeremy felt as sudden sadness rush over him, The Squip’s mother hadn't accepted him when he had come out of the closet, Jeremy wondered if his mom would if she still lived with him and his father. 

 

“I-I’m sorry about that..” 

 

“Don't be, the bitch got what she deserved anyways..” The Squip mumbled, a small smirk forming onto his lips. The bell rang and students scrambled into their classrooms. The Squip grabbed Jeremy's arm and pulled him along “anyways, let's get onto class, shall we? You missed lunch but no harm done, you had breakfast right?” 

 

Jeremy watched the hallway for any signs of a vinyl-loving, red hoodie boy, but to no avail. “I haven't had breakfast yet, but it's not a big deal, right?” 

 

“You haven't had breakfast yet? Good”, The Squip nodded, “I was actually going to talk to you about skipping, if you haven't noticed, your father is a fat single man, and if you don't want to be like him you’ll follow my rules. One: cut your breakfast out of the day and from now on you only eat a salad at lunch and some protein at dinner.” 

 

“Isn't that a bit dangerous? I read online that that isn't healthy and the real way to lose weight is just eating healthy and exercising. Besides, my dad having.. a bit of a belly isn't that big of a deal, right? I mean, it's 2018 shouldn't we be more accepting of all body ty--”

 

The Squip stopped, pulling him to the bathroom, obviously not wanting to fight in the school hallway. “Your father doesn't have a body, he has a shape, a circle. If you want to stop being together just say. You won't do these rules and we’ll stop all of this, once and for all, right here, right now. Or - and I like this one -you can follow the rules and we can do this,  _ together _ .” 

 

Jeremy thought for a minute, he wanted to defend his father, especially after the talk they had last night, he felt like his dad and him got closer, but he also didn't want to  _ become _ his father, single, fat, alone. “What's the next rule,” he whispered. Squip smiled. 

 

“Rule two: always follow what I say, no matter how bad it might seem, I promise I’m helping you. It might look bad then but in the future it will be a positive effect!” 

 

“I thought this was just rules about the diet?” 

 

The Squip nodded, “that too, yes. As I said before, you don't want to end up like your dad, fat, lonely, and single. These rules will help with all three. F. L. S.” The Squip gave a one-sided smile. “Rule three: Always do what your friends do, if they smoke, you smoke. They start doing crack? Guess you're breaking your mother’s crack. I know all the adults and teachers say ‘don't fall into peer pressure, don't smoke or drink alcohol. Be yourself, be unique.’ But listen - that's all bullshit. Don’t think of it as peer pressure, think of it as.. trying to fit in. Think you can handle all that?” 

 

_ Don't eat. Follow your boyfriend. Follow your friends. Fat. Single. Lonely.  _

 

Jeremy bit his lip, “ I don't know, Squip. I- I might have a problem with having to do things i’m not comfortable with.” 

 

The Squip nodded his head. “Jeremy I understand, but if you only listen, I can help you.” He pushed a lock of Jeremy’s hair behind his ear. He was close, warm. Yet cold and distant. Jeremy blushed lightly and swallowed his saliva. “Jeremy, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, really. I’m.. happy.. when i’m around you. I just want to help you with this predicament.” He came closer to Jeremy’s face, close to kissing him, but holding back a few inches. 

 

Jeremy exhaled through his nose and looked down at his feet. “Alright.” 

 

The Squip’s smile grew, “that's what I wanted to hear. Now, let's go, we have school, after all. Common Jere.” 

 

Jeremy and The Squip exited the bathroom, barely any children around them now, just a few lingering in the hallway. 

 

One of them wore a Red Hoodie. 

 

“Michael! I am  _ so _ sorry I didn't come to school earlier.” Jeremy said frantically, speed-walking towards him. “It's been a crazy day, i’m not trying to make excuses, though.” 

 

Finally, when the blue brown haired boy stood beside his friend, the red hoodie man turned. “Took you long enough.” 

 

Jeremy nodded fiercely, “I-I know, it took  _ way  _ too long, and I-I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you! We can go to a movie and then maybe seven-eleve--” 

 

“Jeremy, I think you should head onto class.” Michel responded calmly, like he was forcing his voice to stay calm and stay at a low level. 

 

Jeremy felt tears sting his eyes. “What? Michael, I-I’m sorry. I-I really am. Do you think we could just talk about thi--” 

 

“Jeremy Heere, get to class.  _ Right now _ .” Michael glared, god, it made Jeremy shrink and blush. Fuck, Michael knew that. He always had, and he made that face whenever he wanted to joke with Jeremy. He never actually  _ glared _ at him, this was a first. 

 

Jeremy blushed deeply, his whole face turning into a tomato. He squealed a bit, a small shriek escaping his mouth. “O-Okay.” He turned around, The Squip standing behind him, Jeremy almost forgot about him. “S-See you later, Squip. I’ll start that diet after school today.” 

 

God, he missed his best friend already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me inspiration!!! 
> 
> I love comments!!
> 
> \--
> 
> Tell me if there are any holes or mistakes in the chapter!! Thank you!! Sorry for such the long wait.


	7. Car Ride To School

A week passed, time went by slow without Michael by his side. Michael was replaced with a much taller, much more handsome and attractive individual. The Squip. 

He was now officially dating The Squip and because of that things rocketed. A lot of people had gotten the confidence to come out after The Squip and Jeremy announced their official relationship. Both The Squip and Jeremy became  _ even more _ popular. Jeremy had to put his phone on silent since his was dinging every three seconds.

It got a chuckle out of Jeremy’s dad who sat on the chair in the kitchen instead of the couch, today he decided to wake up early and watch t.v. instead of sleeping in and watch t.v. “Didn't know you were quite popular, son.” 

Jeremy blushed, “dad it’s not a big deal. Besides, there's  _ tons  _ of people out there..a-and we’re not dating.” he lied. “Just to be clear! We are just very close!!” 

“Like you and Michael? You two spend so much time in the basement I thought you guys did-the-do every time he came by. Speaking of Michael, where is he? I haven't seen him in a while.” 

_ Michael _ . It hurt to even think about it. “He.. We aren't on  _ speaking terms _ right now.” Jeremy poked his salad. Salad doesn’t really have a bad taste, it’s just tasteless.

Jeremy’s father blinked. He setting down his newspaper he asked, “what happened?” 

Jeremy sighed, slowly getting irritated. “We just.. drifted away? I don't know, got into a fight? What do you want me to say? That the police found weed in his backpack and Michael thinks I ratted him out because i’m the only one who knows he stashes it there?!” 

“What?!” Jeremy father screamed. Getting up from his chair and spilled his coffee cup. 

“I’m joking, dad!” Jeremy scooted away in his chair to get farther away from the poured over liquid. 

Mr. Heere began to calm a little. “Oh.. Right..” He cleared his throat. “Well I uh.. better clean this mess up. Why don’t you go and get to the bus stop or you’ll be late.”

“Oh,” Jeremy picked up his backpack beside him. The Squip had boughten a new bag for Jeremy. The “Boyf” on his old bag was unwashable by the sharpie and The Squip had decided to go and get a new bag, something more stylish. More cool. “Don’t need to. Squip, Chloe, Brooke, Jake, and Rich are picking me up today.” 

Mr. Heere laughed. “Sounds like a packed ride. You sure you’ll be okay?” 

Jeremy gave a smile to his dad. “I think I’ll be fine. Thanks, dad.”

“You’re welcome, son.”

\--

The car belonging to his new friends pulled up up of his house. Jeremy quickly sped to the car and swung the right side door open.

Chloe and Brooke sat in the front seats of the car, driver and shotgun. While Jake took the windows side behind the passenger seat. Rich sitting in the middle set. Squip sitting behind the driver's seat.

“Hey, Jeremy!,” Chloe chirped from the front seat, sounding so forcefully polite and kind. “Sorry there aren't enough seats for you. Maybe you can take the bus! It’s only 6:34 I’m sure you can make it.” 

The Squip glared at her, “No need, Chloe.” Squip grabbed Jeremy's backpack from his hand and threw it in the back of the car without a care with all the other bookbags. He then grabbed Jeremy's hand and pulled him inside the car, sitting him on his lap. He smirked and looked into Chloe’s eyes, “problem solved.”

Jeremy was a tall fellow, he literally had to hunch so his head wouldn't hit the ceiling of the car. He blushed and quickly closed the car door, hoping his father hadn’t seen what happened through the window in the house. He also hoped his friends hadn’t seen his father through the window in the house.

The Squip’s hands laid on Jeremy's hips, keeping him in place. With this thumb, he moved it back and forth, in a sort of sensual way. Jeremy’s face turned to the color of a tomato and he couldn’t help but feel aroused.  _ Jesus Christ, _ Jeremy thought,  _ not here. Anywhere but here.. _

“Aww!” Brooke said, looking back at the boys. “He’s blushing! Adorable!”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Yeah, what a couple.”

\--

When Jeremy opened the door to exit a few people hanging outside of the parking lot saw Jeremy was sitting atop of The Squip’s lap.

A few children giggled and returned to their conversation. Both Jeremy and The Squip exited the car, “See, Jeremy,” placing his hands on Jeremy’s hips. “They don’t care.”

Jeremy gave a small smile. “I.. guess they don’t.” 

“Guys!” Jake called out, the rest of the gang were already exiting the parking lot. “We’re heading to the cafeteria! Coming with?” He yelled.

The Squip nodded. “Of course we are!” He yelled back. And as The Squip made his way over to the others he slapped Jeremy’s ass whole passing him, and Jeremy couldn't help but squeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for keeping me in your library after all this time. I'm so sorry for not updating. I hope you guys like what I have in stored for the plot! Hope your day tomorrow is better than today.
> 
> If I have any spelling mistakes or something doesn't add up from the chapters before, please tell me!

**Author's Note:**

> Read some of my other stories which I worked hard on!! 
> 
> Comments give me a reason to write.


End file.
